thenarutostoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Eerste gevecht: Gaara vs. Myazakki!
Eerste gevecht: Gaara vs. Myazakki "Hou je maar niet in!" haar ogen werden glanzend wit en er steeg zand uit de vloer. Het gevecht was al begonnen voordat het startsein gegeven was... Het was stil in de zaal, enkel de ademhaling van de andere chunins kon je horen. Myazakki stond er nog steeds, zand wikkelde zich voor haar en genereerde een schild. Gaara keek met een kalme blik naar haar, vol van zichzelf en compleet overtuigd dat hij het gevecht zou winnen, wat er ook van af hing... Alles gebeurde niet in slow-motion zoals in films, integendeel, het leek alsof alles nog sneller ging. Van zover Tsuki kon volgen liep Myazakki met volle vaart vooruit, het zandschild voor zich uitgestrokken. Ze mepte in haar schild waardoor er een zanderige vuist ontstond die Gaara aanviel. Hij ontweek hem vlotjes door in de lucht te springen en achter haar neer te komen. Ze draaide zich met zijn beweging mee om en keek verschrikt. Gaara's zand wikkelde zich om zijn lichaam en volgde elke contour, een harnas van zand en ondoordringbaar. Hij grijnsde en gebaarde met zijn hand dat ze mocht komen. Ze beet op haar lip en haalde iets uit een van haar tassen. Op het eerste zicht leek het onschuldig, tot ze het neergooide en het ontplofte. Het was een vuurbommetje. Ze bleef er met nog meer gooien en zorgde er zo voor dat Gaara tegen de muur werd gedrukt. In de marmeren vloer ontstonden barstjes en aan sensei-Kurenai's blik te zien had ze het ook door, als dit gevecht bleef duren zou er niets overblijven van de hal. En toch stopt niemand het gevecht? Myazakki draaide in het rond en er kwam een zandtornado die woest rond haar heen tolde. In de tornado nam ze een speerpunt en gooide ze ze vanuit de tornado naar Gaara, hopend dat hij die niet zag aankomen. Het plan lukte half, Gaara draaide zich om om de punt te ontwijken, maar hij raakte de karaf op zijn rug en het zand liep eruit. Iedereen keek met grote ogen naar de volgende zet. Aan Gaara's grijns te zien was het nu menens. Myazakki keek hijgend naar hem met ogen die vuur schoten. Ze zette zich in een verdedigende houding en wierp blikken op haar team. Aishi was bezig met haar haar en het leek Misaki niet veel te schelen wat er beneden gebeurde, maar Tsuki wilde een band met haar team, wat noodzakelijk was tijdens missies. Ze stond op het punt iets te doen wat ze nog nooit gedaan had voor iemand. Aanmoedigen. Ze vouwde haar handen samen als een toeter en hield ze aan haar mond. "Komaan Myazakki, je kan het!!" schreeuwde ze zo luid als ze kon. Aan de overkant keken Naruto en Sakura verbaasd. Maar algauw deed Naruto mee en volgde Sakura zijn voorbeeld. Tsuki glimlachte tevreden en keek toen naar Kiba, die ook naar haar keek, en wierp hem een betekenisvolle blik. Hij begreep het en zelfs hij begon te juichen voor Myazakki. Tsuki vroeg zich af of die Gaara wel zo geliefd was hier. Het antwoord in iedere ninja's ogen was duidelijk: Ze haatten hem. Beneden lachte Myazakki en daardoor kwam ze minder eng over. Ze sprintte naar voren en haalde uit, zodra als hij ontweek bukte ze zich en liet hem vallen door haar been over de vloer te vegen en tegen zijn been te duwen. Ze haalde een werp-ster uit haar tas en pinde hem vast met vijf van hen. Ze grijnsde en sloeg toen op zijn gezicht tot het bloed eruit liep. Het begon nu wat uit de hand te lopen, maar dat kon Myazakki niets schelen. Ze merkte tussen het meppen door zelfs niet op dat er zand liep naar Gaara en het zich bij hem verzamelde. Tsuki hield haar adem in, zoiets had ze nog nooit gezien. "Myazakki, kijk uit!" maar ze hoorde haar niet. Dus zag ze nog maar 1 oplossing, zich bij het gevecht toevoegen ookal was dat verboden. Ze sprong van de reling en landde op haar voeten. De sensei's keken allemaal verbaasd, Tsunade was woedend, maar Tsuki was al beneden en liep naar Myazakki om haar eraf te trekken en haar te waarschuwen. "Stop!", riep ze naar haar. Ze begon aan haar kleren te trekken en dat trok haar aandacht. Maar niet de reactie die Tsuki gehoopt had. Myazakki stond recht en gaf Tsuki een duw. Tot ze zag wat er aan de hand was en ze wi uitsloeg. "Ga weg, Tsuki!", Ze keek Tsuki niet aan, maar keek naar Gaara die als een dode op de vloer lag. Het zand bleef stromen. "NU!" Tsuki deinsde achteruit, maar liet zich niet doen. Ze zou koste wat het kost haar team beschermen. Ze liep terug naar Myazakki. "Nee, thumb|left|Ze viel Gaara aan.ik blijf!" Riep ze en mepte op haar rug. "Het is te gevaarlijk!" Myazakki was nog niet uitgesproken of Gaara stond al recht en achter zich ontstond een monster. Zandkleurig en woedende blauwe ogen. Horens op de rug en klauwen die je met een enkele aanraking doormidden kon scheuren. Tsuki analyseerde de bewegingen en Gaara's houding. "Sharingan!" riep ze. Myazakki keek verbaasd naar achteren en Sasuke reageerde nu ook. Zijn verveelde, op de reling leunende houding veranderde in een rechtopstaande houding. Hij kneep zijn ogen samen en keek naar zijn zus. Streng. Tsuki had dit allemaal gezien, maar het kon haar niets schelen. Nu had ze het tenminste door. Het monster was verbonden met hem. Hij kan niet bewegen als het monster bestaat, haar besluit stond vast. "Myazakki, raak Gaara!" Ze begreep er niets van, maar haalde haar schouders op en sprintte naar hem toe. Wat Tsuki al verwachtte was dat het monster het niet zou toelaten. Myazakki was de afleiding en zij de aanvaller. Ze schoof onder de poten en buik van het vierpotige beest en stond voor Gaara's neus. Ze haalde drie speerpunten uit haar tas, meer had ze niet nodig. Ze wierp er 2 in zijn boven benen en een wilde ze er in zijn zij gooien, maar de 2 in de bovenbenen waren al fataal. Hij zakte ineen en viel voorover neer op de grond. Het volgende wat er gebeurde had niemand zien aankomen, niemand had kans om te rennen. Het monster ontplofte in stukken vaneen en iedereen vloog weg. Iedereen was bedolven onder het zand. Tsuki moest alert blijven. Ze groef naar boven, niet wetend of ze wel naar de oppervlakte ging of dieper in het zand, en bleef graven. Tot het op een gegeven moment doordrong dat ze dieper in het zand groef en haar zuurstof op was. Ze greep naar haar keel. Ze had geen tijd meer en dat drong door, maar ze had tenminste een goede daad geleverd. Daar dacht ze dan maar aan. Tot ze opeens een getrek voelde aan haar middel. Ze kon haar ogen niet opendoen door het zand en kon ook niet tegenstribbelen. Ze voelde het zand schuren en wist dat ze naar boven werd getrokken. Ze was haar allerlaatste adem aan het gebruiken en was dolblij dat ze aan de dood ontsnapt was toen ze bovenkwam. Ze haalde een paar keer diep adem en opende haar ogen. Iedereen was al gered, hoewel ze nu net nog Rock Lee verwonderd uit het zand haalde, en ze zag de ravage achter zich. Er was niets meer over van de hal. Toen ze opkeek zag ze haar redder en ze was een beetje teleurgesteld. Het was Kiba. "Kiba! Hoe heb je me...?" Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, want ze moest opeens hoesten door het stof dat zich in haar keel had opgestapeld. Kiba bukte zich en klopte zachtjes op haar rug. "Door mijn reukzin", was zijn antwoord, "Het was nog makkelijker omdat je lekker ruikt..." hij grijnsde en Tsuki keek verbaasd en duwde zijn arm weg. Snel draaide ze haar hoofd weg omdat ze wist dat haar wangen rood waren. "Bedankt." Zei ze. "Bedankt voor het compliment of bedankt omdat ik je gered heb?" zijn stem was een en al vrolijkheid en het leek hem niets te schelen welke van de twee het was. "Omdat je me gered hebt natuurlijk" antwoorde ze snel en grommend. Opeens raakte ze in paniek. Ze stond recht, wankelde even waardoor Kiba haar moest ondersteunen, en krabbelde naar voren. De traanbuizen begonnen zich te vullen en hij keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. "Wat is er, wat zoek je?!" Hij begon al mee te kijken. Tsuki wilde eerst niet antwoorden, ze vond dat het zijn zaken niet waren, maar ze had hem op dit moment nodig met zijn stomme reukzin. "Haku, mijn Haku!" ze begon in het zand te graven. Kiba wandelde weg. Ze kon niet geloven dat hij Haku niet wilde redden... Ze was inmiddels al tien minuten op 1 plek aan het graven en gooide met zand naar iedereen die haar tegen wilde houden. Er kwam weer een schaduw aan en Tsuki stond klaar om te gooien, totdat ze zag dat het Kiba was met Akamaru. Er lag iets op Akamaru's rug en tot Tsuki's grote geluk lag Haku daar te slapen! Ze haalde Haku eraf en legde hem in haar schoudertas die niet dicht ging waar hij verder kon slapen. Ze vloog rond Kiba's nek en omhelsde hem. Hij omhelsde haar verbaasd terug tot het opeens bij haar doordrong en ze snel losliet. Haar wangen roodgloeiend. "Sorry..." mompelde ze terwijl ze wegwandelde voegde ze er snel nog een dankje aan toe en liep snel weg. Beschaamd terwijl ze de verwarde Kiba achterliet...